A Robot's Love
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Abby is a young adult who can never hold onto a man. Her current relationship is great till it takes a turn for the worst. She then wishes for a man that will always love her. What happens though when that man...is an Autobot?


**Hey People! Yet again I write ANOTHER Transformer's story! I know you all want me to work on the other stories and hurry up and finish them right? Well I keep coming up with more ideas! Darn my imagination!**

**Anyway, this takes place in our world. The Autobot's and Decepticons are just TV show characters. Though the human in this story is NOT A REAL PERSON…least I don't think she is. The Autobots and Decepticons in this story are based on the G1 characters and this story also has more comedy then my other ones! FINALLY! Also if the text is in **_this format_** then it's either a flashback or a thought.**

**A Robot's Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Beep…beep…beep._ The alarm continued to go off. The young female reached her hand out to the alarm clock sitting on the night stand. She searched for the 'off' button. She soon found it and shut the alarm off.

She moaned as she sat up in her bed. _'It's ten o'clock already?'_ she asked herself. It seemed like she only feel asleep just minutes ago. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a hair brush and started to brush her long dark brown hair. _'So what should I do today? I no longer have a job! Man…how am I supposed to pay my rent this month?'_

The girls name was Abby Nite. She was your average twenty-two year old. She was beautiful, smart and had a great personality. The only thing wrong was…her luck. She had the worst luck. Her parents were horrible. Abby had planned to go to college soon after she graduated high school. But her parents had spent her life savings so she had no money to go, so she had to get dead end jobs and only get paid minimum wage. Which also meant she couldn't afford an actual house and had to live in an apartment.

'_Well…at least I have time now to figure out what Joey and I can do tonight.' _Abby smiled slightly and looked in the mirror. She could also never hold onto a guy. Everyone she dated had dumped her after the first or second date. What was wrong with her? _'Though Joey seems different. What is this? Our fourth date and he's yet to break up with me. I think he actually likes me!'_

The young female walked out of the bathroom and back to her room. She now had her hair tied back into a bun. She walked over to her dresser and looked through her clothes. _'I should go out job hunting today. I need to make some money before the rent is due.'_

She grabbed a blue blouse and some blue jeans. She quickly changed and then ran to the kitchen as she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Abby! You're awake!" a female voice said through the phone.

"Oh ha ha…what do you want Mia?" Abby asked. Mia was the only friend Abby had ever had and been able to hold onto.

"Just wanted to see if you were up. Want to hang out tonight?" Mia asked. "Sorry can't. I'm going out with Joey tonight." Abby answered happily.

"Again? You mean you've actually managed to hang onto this guy?" Mia asked surprised.

"Okay now that's just hurtful." Abby said annoyed. She soon heard Mia laugh "I'm just kidding Abby. Call me back when you're free. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I will" the young female answered then hung up. She put the phone back where it belonged and then went back to her room. She grabbed some socks and shoes and quickly put them on.

'_Now where is my purse?'_ she asked herself as she searched the room. _'Crap! Where the heck did I put it?' _she soon saw something blue sitting on a shelf. "There it is!" she said happily. She grabbed the blue purse off the shelf and then took what was next to the purse off the shelf.

"Good Morning Jazz." She said to the tiny Generation One Jazz action figure. She'd had it since she was a kid. It had been her favorite toy and she could never bare to give it up. Even though she was too old for it now she still couldn't let it go. "I'm going to try and find another job today. So be good while I'm gone." She joked then put the small toy back on the shelf.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby walked the streets of San Deigo. She couldn't afford to have a car at the moment so walking was her only option. She looked at every shop window to see if there was a 'Help Wanted' sign up. No shop seemed to need help. If she would've gone to college then she'd have a better job. Darn her parents for spending all her life savings on themselves!

Abby sighed as she walked into the park. She sat herself on a bench and looked up at the sky _'I hate my life…'_

She watched the other people in the park. She saw some teenagers skating, some business man typing on his laptop, an old lady feeding the birds, and…a family. Two caring parents with an adorable little girl. She wished she could have that kind of family.

Maybe if things went well with Joey she could start a family with him. Have a couple of kids, get a nice job, be a loving wife. Be everything her mother wasn't.

'_Maybe one day it'll happen. Maybe one day.'_ Abby slowly stood up and walked out of the park. She decided to head home. She wasn't going to find a job. No one needed help.

As she walked home she checked the time on her watch _'Wow…it's already five o'clock.'_ She sighed. _'Wait…what?'_ she looked back at her watch and her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! It's five o'clock!" she panicked and started running back to her apartment. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Joey's going to come pick me up in less then a half hour and I'm not even ready!"

She ran as fast as she could. She pushed passed crowds of people and kept on running. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" she yelled. The young female soon felt her leg get caught on something. "Ah!" she yelled as she hit the hard ground. "Ow…what happened?" she asked herself as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked back and saw that nothing had caught on to her leg.

She glared at the group of teenagers that were laughing at her. She noticed the one girl of the group smiling. The freakin brat had tripped her! _'Stupid kids…'_ she said annoyed. She quickly got back up and started running again.

She smiled as she saw her apartment up ahead. She didn't see Joey's car parked anywhere. This made her smile get wider. She ran into the building and started running up the stairs "Phew…made it just in-" her eyes grew wide again as she saw a young male standing in front of her door with an annoyed look. "…Joey?"

The young male looked over at her with a cold glare which sent shivers down the female's spine "Welcome back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abby handed the young male the glass filled with water and sat next to him on the couch "I'm **so** sorry Joey! I was looking for a job and I-"

"You got fired again?" Joey asked annoyed. "I've only dated you for two months and you've been fired from six jobs in that much time! What the heck Abby?"

"I'm…I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't know what's wrong with me! I just keep getting fired! I try my best but they all fire me! You have to believe me!" Abby said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Abby…I'm not sure I can. You have to be doing something wrong if they keep firing you. Abby I've been wondering this for awhile. Are you…are you cheating on me?" the young male asked looking into his girlfriends eyes.

"What? What makes you think I'd cheat on you?" she asked confused. What had brought this on?

"I don't know. Forget I asked. I'm…I'm going home." Joey said as he got up from the couch.

"What? B-but you just got here! I mean we can still go some where it's not late!" Abby said getting up also and taking his hand.

He pulled away and looked at her with a cold stare "Call me when you get your act together Abby." He said before leaving the room. Abby sat back down once she heard the door slam shut.

Tears yet again came to the females eyes. She brought her legs to her chest and hugged them. What was going on? What made Joey think she was cheating on him? Why did he get so mad when she told him she lost her job again? He never had gotten mad before. He'd always been there for her. What was happening to him?

Abby looked up as she saw a light outside. She slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her window. A light was coming from the sky. "Is that…a falling star?" she asked herself. It was so pretty.

"Oh star that shines in the night, one wish is all I want. I want a man that will always care for me and always be by my side. I don't care who or what he is. I just want some one to really love and care for me." The young female said smiling up at the star. Was it her imagination or had the star just changed from white to blue?

Abby shook her head and looked back up at the sky. The star was gone. "What the heck?" she said confused. "Maybe I just imagined it." She said sighing and headed to her room.

She didn't bother to change out of her clothes. She took the pony tail out her hair, causing her brown hair to fall to her shoulders. She sat on her bed then looked at her small Jazz action figure on the shelf "You love me…right Jazz?" no answer. Of course there was no answer! It was a toy!

Abby lay down and sighed yet again. Her eyes slowly started to close as she drifted off to sleep. _'I just wish…I had some one who cared.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It glowed a faint blue color as it hit the ground with a thud. Abby moved a little but didn't seem to wake up. The small toy seemed to grow bigger with each passing second. The toy grew to be just a little taller then Abby.

The light disappeared. The toy moved slightly and made a slight sound but it stayed on the ground. "Five more minutes Optimus." It silently said. Then for the rest of the night it lay there still and silent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay I will admit, the first chapter stinks. I don't like it that much but it will get better I promise. For now tell me what you think. It will get better I promise!**


End file.
